


Amor en palacio

by Patty_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_chan/pseuds/Patty_chan
Summary: La mayoría de la gente envidia al faraón. Envidian su poder y su riqueza sin pensar que el faraón lo daría todo por cumplir un deseo, un sueño que nunca se hará realidad... ¿o sí? Sealshipping (AtemxMahado)Personajes de Kazuki Takahashi





	Amor en palacio

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, solamente me divierto.
> 
> Disfruten de la historia ;)

AMOR EN PALACIO

Mahado recorría preocupado los pasillos del palacio buscando al faraón, pero nadie sabía decirle dónde se encontraba. Últimamente Atem estaba distante de todo el mundo, incluso de él, su mejor amigo. Habían crecido juntos y la confianza que el faraón demostraba en él era la mayor de las recompensas que el mago podía recibir.

Bueno, la mayor de todas no. Pero era la mayor a la que podía aspirar. Esperar más de lo que recibía sería alimentar falsas esperanzas y le causaría dolor. Lo sabía desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por su faraón, en aquella época príncipe. Pero ahora el tricolor estaba distante y lo atormentaba no saber por qué.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Lo único que sabía era que durante el último año Atem había recibido propuestas de matrimonio de diferentes países en señal de amistad y alianza. Precisamente por esto había ahogado cualquier esperanza de ser correspondido, siempre supo que este momento llegaría. Entonces ¿por qué a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo una presión en el pecho cada vez que se mencionaba el tema?

Sus pasos le llevaron al jardín, donde ambos se habían tumbado por la noche para hablar bajo las estrellas. Su mente vagó por todos aquellos momentos compartidos y suspiró. Él era el único que lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre el faraón, pero se sentía incapaz de encontrarle.

De pronto la duda desapareció y se encaminó con seguridad fuera del palacio. De niños se escapaban a veces del palacio y pasaban el rato en un lugar escondido que nadie más de palacio conocía. Era su refugio secreto. El reciente rastro que vio le confirmó sus sospechas.

A punto de llegar, pudo escuchar sollozos que herían su corazón. Atem lloraba. Se había quitado sus distintivos reales y se abrazaba las piernas, no lo había visto así desde la muerte de su padre. Mahado se quitó el oro que llevaba, se arrodilló y abrazó al tricolor, quien se aferró de inmediato a él.

—No puedo hacerlo, esto no. —El oji-café le acarició el pelo y esperó. Apoyó la cabeza en la ajena y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Atem? —preguntó cuando el tricolor se calmó.

—He cumplido con todas mis obligaciones y he hecho sacrificios sin protestar por el bien de Kemet, pero parece que no es suficiente. Ahora debo sacrificarme yo para mantener la paz. —explicó rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿Sacrificarte? ¿Hablas de la boda? —Atem asintió. —¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso estás enamorado? —el tricolor bajó la vista apenado. —Puedes casarte con ella y tener a las demás como concubinas. —propuso ignorando los pinchazos de su corazón.

—No puedo hacer eso, Mahado. No puedo casarme con ella porque…

—¿Está casada? ¿O es que no siente lo mismo? Porque si se trata de eso es que no te conoce.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Atem confundido.

—Si te conociera como yo se enamoraría de ti al instante, tienes muchas cualidades que seguro que la conquistan. Hay mucha luz en tu alma y si te lo propones seguro que la deslumbras.

El tricolor le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

—No he dicho que esté enamorado de una mujer. —confesó paralizando a Mahado. —Si fuera así todo sería mucho más sencillo. Se trata de un hombre. Sé lo que vas a decir, que no está bien que dos hombres se amen. Pero él me hace feliz y tengo la certeza de que siempre estará a mi lado, solo aspiro a hacerle feliz. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y sé que nunca podré amar a nadie más así. No es justo que no pueda casarme con él.

Mahado no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había aceptado perder el corazón de Atem por una mujer, pero ¿por otro hombre? Llevaba toda la vida a su lado, ¿por qué no se había enamorado de él? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para perturbar de esa manera al oji-rubí? Como dañara al tricolor…

—Mahado —llamó Atem cogiendo su cara con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarlo.

De inmediato se perdió en los ojos de su amado. Aquel par de rubíes le atrapaban sin remedio, como si de un hechizo de tratase. Un hechizo del que no deseaba escapar y que se intensificó cuando sintió una presión en sus labios.

Tan perdido se hallaba en su mirada que no fue consciente de que sus labios se acercaban hasta que los sintió acariciando los suyos. Un gesto puro e inocente que Mahado había ansiado durante todo aquel tiempo sin ser consciente de ello hasta aquel instante. Su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, correspondiendo el beso y acercando más al tricolor.

A aquel primer beso le siguieron otros, cada uno diferente al anterior, simplemente disfrutando de las sensaciones que transmitían con ellos. Sus mentes desconectaron por completo, se limitaron a sentir al otro como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido durante aquellos años.

Cuando terminaron de hablarse a través de los besos, jadeantes y sonrojados, se mantuvieron abrazados.

—Tienes el corazón de un rey, mereces reinar a mi lado y no en la sombra. —susurró Atem cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Yo no reino en la sombra. No me interesa reinar. —el corazón de Mahado brincó de alegría al escuchar la suave risa de su amado.

—Ésa es la razón por la que serías un buen rey. Aquellos que desean reinar sólo actuarían en beneficio propio y no en el del reino que se supone que cuidan. Por eso gobiernas en la sombra.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? No quiero reinar de ninguna manera.

—No estés tan seguro de eso. Mahado, hace años que conquistaste mi corazón. Escucho más tus consejos que los de cualquier otra persona y gran parte de las decisiones que he tomado se han basado en ellos, porque sé que son desinteresados. Ahora que lo pienso no necesitas ser rey ni casarte conmigo, pues soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Te amo y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase. —selló su promesa con un beso.

Apenado, Mahado juntó sus frentes.

—Yo también te amo y siempre te amaré. Jamás me alejaré de ti, pues soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. —prometió antes de darle otro beso.

Regresaron a palacio con un brillo especial en la mirada, ambos sabían ahora que su amor era correspondido y sus corazones latían como uno. Aquella noche y sin que nadie lo supiera, sellaron definitivamente su promesa bajo la cómplice luz de la luna.


End file.
